This disclosure is directed to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard configured for providing a controlled tactile feedback during use.
Keyboards for portable devices are generally well known and typically include several layers stacked together and secured within the device. In some cases, these keyboards provide a tactile or “audible click” feedback to a user during operation. This tactile feedback alerts the user that their input has been recognized by the device. However, in some instances, the user may not want the keyboard to provide the tactile feedback, or may want the volume of the tactile feedback reduced. For example, if the user is typing on the keyboard while in a meeting or at a library, the audible feedback may be heard by and bothersome to other people in the room.